


You don't know how lucky you are

by Jaskiers_BrokenLute



Series: Geraskier as Keaton Henson Songs [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion Sings, Jealous Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jealous Jaskier | Dandelion, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Oblivious Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Song Lyrics, no beta we die like witchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaskiers_BrokenLute/pseuds/Jaskiers_BrokenLute
Summary: Jaskier sings a song that Geralt has never heard and he wonders who could have hurt his bard this way?(Spoiler alert: it was Geralt)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier as Keaton Henson Songs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753009
Comments: 1
Kudos: 173





	You don't know how lucky you are

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [5 times Geralt was jealous and 1 time Jaskier was](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012250) by [Jaskiers_BrokenLute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaskiers_BrokenLute/pseuds/Jaskiers_BrokenLute). 



> This is part of another one of my fics but can be read as a stand alone.  
> If you're interested in the full fic I linked it up there ^

Of Jaskiers nearly endless amount of songs, quite a few of them are from before Geralt, even if he was still an up and coming bard at that point, the young age of eighteen when they met.   
He'd been writing since he could spell, and ever the poet, writing about all the people he met, the places he'd gone, everything spinning around in that young mind. 

Plenty of his songs are from his time at Oxenfurt, when he'd started perfecting his art, and becoming the person he is, or was, as he's ever-changing. 

Songs of history that he'd learned, a great many about the continent itself, sights he longed to see and places he wanted to travel to, his love for geography melting its way into his love of music and written words. 

These songs were some of his favourites to look back on, now that he's seen most of the places he wrote of seeing one day, nearly all of them just as beautiful as he'd hoped, some disappointing, but there's a story in there anyhow. 

Then, there were the songs of past lovers, flings, passing fancies, one night stands, unrequited longings, and what he'd thought was true heartbreak at the time. 

He fell in love with someone new nearly every week, it was much worse back then when he'd finally found people he fit in with, lovers of the arts, romantics, all beautiful. Well, most, Valdo Marx was there at the time so not everyone was lovely. 

Geralt silently despises these songs, hates how Jaskier can still inflict the same emotion into them that he must have felt as he wrote them. Describing other people's beauty as if they haven't grown and fallen for other people by now. 

His songs of longing are the ones Geralt hates the most when he hears how desperately Jaskier had loved these people, how he'd watch them when they were out of reach, think of them at night to feel comfort as he drifted off, and ache when he woke up in a cold bed. 

It was all too real, and while others were merely impressed with the bard's ability to make every song seem like reality, it made Geralt want to hunt these people down and keep them far away from Jaskier, even if logically he knew they already were. 

He couldn't help feeling this way when his love was singing of others, mind sent back into a time when they weren't together. 

"One more song dears, then I'm afraid I have to retire for the night," Jaskier spoke up, settling himself down on a stool to finish his set. 

He always saved emotional or personal songs for the end, when he'd captured peoples attention with crowd pleasers and could allow himself to sing something that actually held meaning, without getting booed off when no one recognized the tune. 

"Does she know who you are?  
Does she laugh, just to know what   
she has?" 

He started, his voice already changed from what it had been moments ago, deeper and audibly more sincere. It was a song that Geralt didn't recognize, which was rare with how often Jaskier composed or practiced in his company. That only meant this must be an old song, one that needed no practicing after being burnt into his memory with time. 

"Does she know not to talk   
about your past?  
Does she know when you're sad?"

The tavern grew quiet as the meaning and pain behind the song sunk in.   
Geralt couldn't help but wonder who would choose someone else over Jaskier, who could possibly make his bard hurt so much. It was clear he'd truly cared for this person, and as much as he would rather be able to sympathize with Jaskier, he can't help but be glad it didn't work out. 

"You don't like to be touched,   
let alone kissed.   
Does she know where your lips begin?"

This must be a song about another man, Geralt realized when he took notice of the pronouns, Jaskier wouldn't be torn up about someone simply preferring the same sex so it's unlikely that it's about a woman who chose another woman.   
Jaskier often spoke about his past with men, how often he fell for those who didn't fancy other men, he'd said it was a common occurrence but hurt each and every time. 

Somehow knowing this made hearing the song harder. 

"Does she know who you are?  
Do you laugh just to think  
what I lack?" 

Geralt couldn't help but think of all the times he'd told Jaskier all that he lacked, before he'd fallen for him and simply wanted him gone, it was safer away from him.   
He'd spent so long drilling it into his mind after that Jaskier was enough, had nothing to prove, no need to be better to try and please Geralt. 

Now, hearing him sing with such hurt in his voice, he feels the need to hold him close and reassure him of all that he's worth, how much he's wanted. Damn whoever didn't see that. 

"Do you know your lip shakes  
when you're mad?  
And do you notice when you're sad?

You don't like to be touched,   
let alone kissed.   
Does her love make your head spin?"

Silence rang out as the last chord reverberated off the walls, followed by a nearly deafening level of applause. 

Jaskier bowed and tucked his lute back into its case, along with the coins that had been, quite literally, tossed to him throughout the night. 

He stalked over to where Geralt was sat and slumped into the seat beside him with a heavy exhale. 

"Gods, I've never been this tired in my life." He huffed, leaning heavily against Geralt's shoulder. 

Geralt raised an eyebrow at him, hiding his fondness for the man unsuccessfully. 

"Shut up you know what I mean." He mumbled, letting his eyes slip shut as he made himself comfortable against Geralt, seemingly making the decision that the witcher would have to carry him to bed when he inevitably fell asleep against him. 

Not that he minded, he liked having Jaskier in his arms and it was still a bit staggering how blindly the bard trusts him. 

But before he falls asleep for the night; 

"Who was that song about?" 

Jaskier sat up and squinted at him as if he'd just said something completely absurd. 

"Really?" He asked with a lopsided half-smile. 

"Yes," 

"It's about you, Geralt." He answered as if it were obvious, absent-midedly, tracing patterns across Geralt's arm. 

"That doesn't make sense," 

"Well, it's not recent, love. Rather old actually." 

"When?" He knew he'd hurt Jaskier in his life, but he can't tell when this could be from, it's an unpleasant feeling to know there was so much he'd done to Jaskier without even realizing it.   
Probably too much to ever make right.

"A few weeks after Rinde, before the dragon hunt." 

"'She' is Yennefer?" 

It made sense now, that Jaskier would be heartbroken after he met Yennefer. He'd practically thrown Jaskier away then just as he'd done on the mountain, just with fewer words.   
Jaskier had been there, in love with him, always there for him, then he met Yennefer and gave everything to her without even realizing that all he truly needed had been there the entire time. 

The song is now just another painful reminder that he'd put Jaskier through so much, and yet he stayed, following behind the man he thought could never love him back, putting his hurt into songs while Geralt slept. 

"Yes, and he would be you. How observant you are." Jaskier teased, reclaiming his position against Geralt's side, this time grabbing the witcher's hand and working it around his waist. 

There was a lot that Geralt wanted to say, 'I'm sorry' high on the list, but Jaskier would only shush him and tell him not to apologize. He was always too good, never allowed Geralt to feel guilt where he didn't think it was warranted. 

Instead, he tightened his grip around Jaskier and pulled him onto his lap, letting his head lay against his shoulder and his body lean against his front. 

"I have you now Geralt, let's not dwell on the past" He scolded, but stayed silent other than that, letting himself relax into Geralt's hold. 

"I have you," He corrected, rubbing his hand up and down Jaskier back in a way he knew would send Jaskier to sleep easier. 

Gods, he's lucky to have him. 


End file.
